Out on Four Limbs
is the sixth episode of Survivor: The New All-Stars. Challenges Reward Challenge: Stomp-ede The tribes must choose one member each to run the entire challenge. They will race out into the water to retrieve a sand bag and then race back. They will then use a plank to launch the bag into the net above them. The first tribe to get all three of their bags into the net wins. Reward: A barbecue set with sausages and vegetables. Winner: Nanliao Immunity Challenge: Air Raid Each tribe will race up a tower and through a series of obstacles to the top. When they get to the top, they will launch sandbags with a slingshot attempting to hit a series of targets. The first two tribes to hit all their targets win. Winner: Zhongliao, Gongguan Story Night of Day 12 Coming back from the vote, MAYU congratulated Ramsay on his Grail play. Ramsay told Reptile that he would be the next target, which Reptile was well aware of. The lizard explained that he voted with the girls to avoid going to rocks, since none of them would flip. Day 13 Arriving to the challenge, several gasps erupted when Bass' elimination became evident. Leifang hung her head low at the sight. With the challenge announced, Luke revealed that the winning tribe would choose one person from each losing tribe to go to Exile Island. Leifang, Bruce, and Reptile were selected to compete. Reptile sped ahead, but Leifang kept up behind him. Bruce fell behind. Reptile grabbed his bag first and reached the net area. He scored the first point without trouble and headed back as Leifang and Bruce were heading for the area. They struggled to land the bags. Leifang eventually scored her first and headed off to catch up to Reptile. Bruce finally scored, as Leifang managed to get in front of Reptile and reach the net area first. Bruce finally caught up and scored his next point before the other two. Reptile then scored his next point and headed out as Bruce was returning. Before Reptile could return, Bruce made a comeback and scored the third point, winning reward for Nanliao. Happy to have their barbecue set, Nanliao was then tasked with deciding who to exile. The tribe discussed it, as Bruce suggested Barry because he had been there before. Kano suggested also sending Miku so she wouldn't be able to strategize with her tribe. They agreed to this and sent Barry and Miku to Exile Island. After Nanliao received their reward, the tribes returned to camp. On Nanliao, the tribe celebrated their victory. Bruce fired up the barbecue and started cooking. While eating, Kano openly stated that he hopes Miku does not find another artifact. Lily took the opportunity to state that her and Miku had no connections. Later, IA approached Ron to talk about voting. Ron told IA that she and Lily were threatening, but IA insisted that Kano or Valjean would be better to vote out before her. Kano and Valjean talked about Ron, wondering how threatening he could end up being. Kano insisted that IA and Lily did not have any ties to Miku, but Valjean was worried about their ties to Luka. On Gongguan, Goro and Leifang talked about the direction the tribe should head. Goro asked Leifang if she would vote Luka, but the girl said she wasn't sure. Chuck and Luka also talked on the beach, where Luka brought up voting Barry or Goro. Chuck said he would consider it, but would prefer for Luka to turn on Kyary or Leifang. Kyary and Leifang had a brief conversation, where Kyary asked if sticking with Luka truly was a good idea. Leifang did not have a proper answer, but she told Kyary that for now it would cover them. On Zhongliao, Reptile made an attempt to convince Mileena that ditching MAYU or Miku would be a good move for her. MAYU and Ramsay also talked, with Ramsay telling her the same thing. On Exile Island, Barry took a bath in the water. Miku started searching desperately for the Holy Grail, but could not find it anywhere. She returned from searching as Barry was getting redressed, making him wonder. Day 14 The tribes gathered for their next Immunity challenge, while Barry and Miku returned from Exile Island. Luke took Immunity back from Gongguan and Nanliao, as Goro and Bruce decided to sit out for their respective tribes. Nanliao took an early lead through the obstacles, but Gongguan and Zhongliao were neck-in-neck before they both passed the leading tribe. Zhongliao reached the top first, with Reptile starting to launch the bags. Reptile hit many targets before Gongguan made it, with Chuck manning their station. Chuck hit several targets by the time Nanliao arrived, allowing Kano to take their station. Zhongliao took a huge lead, while Gongguan and Nanliao caught up to each other. After little trouble, Reptile hit the final target and won Immunity for Zhongliao. Chuck and Kano continued to battle it out, but Chuck took the lead and won the second Immunity for Gongguan. Luke presented Zhongliao and Gongguan with Immunity, as Nanliao prepared for Tribal Council. At camp, Kano and Valjean immediately evaluated their tribe members. Kano was still interested in blindsiding Ron, as Valjean was slowly starting to see his way. IA and Lily talked about voting, with them agreeing on Kano or Valjean, but wanting to see how others were voting before making their decision. Bruce and Ron talked for a bit, with Ron set in wanting to vote Lily. Bruce agreed. Kano and Valjean approached Bruce, telling him about the plan to blindside Ron. Bruce found this alarming, but considered what they said. Bruce mentioned the plan to Lily about voting Ron, giving Lily a spark of hope. Lily told Ron that his allies were coming after him, but she and IA would be willing to vote with him. Ron wasn't convinced though. Ron met up with Bruce, Kano, and Valjean to verify that they would be voting Lily. At last minute, Ron's three allies reconsidered their blindside. At Tribal Council, Kano and Valjean openly talked about the vocaloid terror, but IA and Lily backed themselves up. IA claimed that they would be loyal voters to prove that they weren't threats, to which Kano told them "Then you know who to vote.", which sparked shocked looks from everyone in the tribe. After the discussion, the voting began. Before the votes were read, Ron stood up and revealed his Magic Wand, playing it as a Power Ring. Kano buried his head in his hands, knowing he would receive Ron's votes. IA and Lily giggled as Bruce chuckled. Valjean kept a stern look on his face. With the heavy reactions, Luke read the votes. Surely enough, it was a unanimous vote against Ron. Every vote for Ron was cast for Kano, eliminating Kano from the game. The laughter continued as the torch was put out, but Valjean sighed, knowing he was on the bottom. With Luke commenting on the established standpoints, Nanliao returned to camp. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals None Final Words Still in the Running